Terror the Tournament
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Sequel dari Forbid the Forbidden... turnamen Quidditch antar sekolah sihir di mulai. James dan Sirius harus bekerjasama dalam 1 tim? Apa kata dunia? Tapi James tak peduli, dia punya kencan dengan gadis tercantik sedunia untuk dipikirkan... Dan lagi, Aidan Burke, kapten tim Durmstrang, tampaknya menaruh hati pada Remus... SB/RL, JP/LE


**Terror the Tournament**

**Summary: Sequel dari Forbid the Forbidden... **turnamen Quidditch antar sekolah sihir di mulai. James dan Sirius harus bekerjasama dalam 1 tim? Apa kata dunia? Tapi James tak peduli, dia punya kencan dengan gadis tercantik sedunia untuk dipikirkan... Dan lagi, Aidan Burke, kapten tim Durmstrang, tampaknya menaruh hati pada Remus... SB/RL, JP/LE

**Disclaimer: **HP BUKAN PUNYE AYEEEE..tapi punye jk rowling, mpok paling gahol sejagat raye,,hahahaha

Warning: Rating akan bergerak ke M, sodarah sodaraah. Setting kisah ini adalah September, dimana Marauder memulai kelas enam. Aku tahu harusnya bukan bulan septrmber kalau mengacu pada forbid the forbidden, tapi, yah, silakan menyesuaikan,,hehe,, kisah ini didedikasikan untuk Yume, yang udah rekues SB RL.. selamat membaca..

Remus Lupin menatap jam tangannya, lalu menghembuskan napas sebal. Dia berdecak tak sabar, sesekali melirik pintu depan aula besar. Pancake-nya sudah habis dari sepuluh menit lalu, dan pacarnya tersayang, Sirius Black, belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sepuluh menit lagi kelas di mulai, dan Sirius akan ngambek seharian kalau Remus tak menunggunya untuk berjalan bersama ke kelas. Remus memutar bola matanya mengingat ini. Seolah-olah Remus akan nyasar saja...

"Ke kelas yuk," ajak James, meneguk habis susu cokelatnya. Remus mendesah.

"Duluan saja," gumamnya, kembali menatap jam tanganya.

James mendengus. "Pemalas itu kesiangan lagi?"

Remus menatapnya mencela. James selalu menemukan celah untuk menghina Sirius, dimanapun kapanpun. "Dia mengerjakan essay Sprout semalaman," bela Remus.

James mengangkat sebelah alis. "Menumpuk tugas sampai saat-saat terakhir seperti biasa," celanya.

Remus memutar bola matanya. "James, kau _juga _baru mengerjakan esai itu semalam," tandasnya datar.

James membusungkan dada. "Tapi _aku, _tak seperti _dia_, tidak kesiangan."

"Yeah, dan _kau_, tak seperti _dia,_ ada aku yang membangunkan. Dan kalau boleh kupertegas, _kau _tak akan bangun jika tidak kuserang dengan mantra gelitik."

Wajah James merona, dan akhirnya melepaskan topik itu, memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat fakta yang dilemparkan dengan vulgar ke wajahnya. Haha, batin Remus menang.

Dia baru akan melirik jam tangannya lagi, entah untuk sekian kalinya, ketika terdengar suara Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore membahana.

"Mohon perhatiannya, Anak-anak," katanya, dengan keriangan yang janggal untuk hari Senin pagi. "Aku punya pengumuman yang luar biasa untuk kalian."

Seluruh aula besar hening, menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas berita_ unik_ apa yang akan dibawa Profesor Dumbledore. Dumbledore tersenyum menatap wajah mereka, lalu berkata, "Turnamen Quidditch akan segera di mulai!"

Bisik-bisik dan kehebohan pun mulai menjalar di seluruh sudut. Gryffindor nampak semangat, Hufflepuff sedikit cemas, Ravenclaw mulai menganalisa, dan Slytherin menaruh curiga, _demi apa Turnamen Quidditch?_

"Apapun artinya, aku _harus _ikut," gumam James penuh semangat pada Remus, yang hanya mendesah. Apapun artinya, Remus punya firasat turnamen ini adalah awal kekacauan.

Profesor Dumbledore berdeham lagi, meminta perhatian lagi, dan seluruh ruang kembali menahan napas.

"Aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian mengenai Turnamen ini, menerangkan pada kalian yang belum tahu, dan bagi kalian yang sudah tahu, aku mengizinkan pikiran kalian melayang kemanapun di ruangan ini," katanya bijak sambil tersenyum.

"Turnamen Quidditch, orang-orang seringkali menyingkatnya TQ, adalah turnamen quidditch antar sekolah sihir di Eropa. Ada total sepuluh sekolah yang terdaftar. Turnamen ini di adakan empat tahun sekali, bergantian di setiap sekolah, dan kali ini, Hogwarts mendapat kehormatan sebagai penyelenggara."

Gumaman kembali terdengar, dan Dumbledor harus berdeham sekali lagi untuk mendapat perhatian mereka.

"Turnamen ini sudah hampir lima puluh tahun ditutup, karena persaingan yang makin tak sehat antar sekolah, namun pemerintah merasa bahwa sudah saatnya quidditch terus dikembangkan pada remaja seperti kalian, dan turnamen inipun kembali diadakan. Jadi, tahun ini tak akan ada pertandingan antar asrama, namun akan ada seleksi oleh Madam Hooch, tujuh orang yang akan mewakili tim quidditc Hogwarts."

Pernyataan ini mengundang keramaian yang luar biasa.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tak mau ikut seleksi lagi," geram seseorang di belakang Remus, yang membuat cowok itu terlonjak. Dia menoleh dan menatap mata abu-abu pacarnya, Sirius Black, yang menatap tak puas Kepala Sekolah. Remus mengangkat alis.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Er, lima menit lalu?" kata Sirius bersalah, mengecup pipi Remus. "Sori kesiangan."

Remus hanya menggeleng, tapi tersenyum padanya. "Jadi kau tak mau masuk ke dalam tim?" godanya.

Sirius mengangkat alis. "Tentu saja aku_ akan_ masuk ke dalam tim, Rem, Quidditch adalah semangat-ku," katanya bangga.

Remus mengernyit, bersedekap. "Oooh, dan aku selalu berpikir bahwa _aku-_lah semangat-mu," katanya datar.

Sirius terkekeh, lalu memiringkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Remus, dan saat hampir bersentuhan, dia berbisik, "Nah, kau adalah _jiwa-_ku, Sayang." Lalu merapatkan bibir mereka untuk ciuman lembut, yang di balas Remus bahagia, sampai terdengar deham James.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Dumbledore akan bicara lagi," tukasnya. Remus nyengir padanya, dan Sirius memelototinya sebal, tapi memutuskan untuk kembali mendengarkan Dumbledore.

"Jadi, seleksi akan dibuka hari Sabtu ini dari pagi untuk seluruh anggota asrama, yang berminat silakan mendaftar ke Profesor McGonagall. Kemudian, setelah tim terbentuk, akan ada latihan rutin selama sebulan, dan pada bulan Oktober, delegasi dari sepuluh sekolah akan datang.

"Aku berharap, siapapun yang terpilih akan bekerja keras untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah tercinta kita," tambahnya, kali ini matanya jelas mengarah ke James, yang mengangguk penuh semangat. Remus menahan tawa, bahkan Profesor Dumbledore tahu soal kegilaan James terhadap Quidditch!

"Baiklah, sekarang, silakan ke kelas masing-masing, selamat belajar," kata Dumbledore mengakhiri pidatonya. Seluruh ruangan sangat heboh terhadap prospek dapat mewakili sekolah mereka.

Remus berdiri, diikuti Sirius dan James.

"Aku akan ikut," kata James tegas.

"Aku juga _akan _ikut," tandas Sirius tak mau kalah. Mereka saling pelotot, membuat Remus mendesah.

"Kalian kan di dua posisi yang berbeda, bisa saja kalain berdua akan satu tim..."

James dan Siirus menatap Remus cengo, seolah-olah kenyataan itu tak pernah terlintas dipikiran mereka.

"_no way,"_ kata Sirius ngeri. "Aku tak sudi se-tim dengan _dia!"_

James menggeram. "_Aku-_lah yang harsunya bilang begitu, Black."

Dan saat mereka mulai saling menatap dnegan penuh perhitungan, Remus hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

-SR-

Hari Jumat malam, terjadi hal yang paling menghebohkan seluruh asrama Gryffindore.

Saat itu Remus sedang menunggu waktu kencan malam Sabtu-nya dengan Sirius. Dia baru saja mandi di kamar mandi Prefek, dan mengenakan kaus dan hot pants terpendeknya-favorit Sirius- dan ditutup jubah tentu saja. Dia duduk di sofa, menonton pertandingan catur Kingsley dan Peter. James duduk di sebelahnya, membicarakan soal kans-nya bergabung dalam tim dengan Frank Longbottom.

Remus menyilangkan kakinya, dan jubahnya tersingkap, menunjukkan kakinya yang panjang dan indah. Remus menyadari Kingsley menatap kakinya sesekali, dan Remus tersenyum dalam hati. Dia suka melihat orang mengagumi tubuhnya, apapun kata Sirius. Sejak pacaran dengan cowok itu, jelas Remus tak pernah menggunakan celana yang lebih tinggi dari lututnya tanpa jubah. Remus menggerakan jemarinya menelusuri paha terbukanya, membuatnya seolah tanpa sadar, dan nyaris tertawa melihat Kingsley menelan ludah penuh hasrat.

Saat itulah mendadak Lily Evans datang. James langsung duduk tegak. Lily menatapnya tak yakin, lalu memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan berkata, "Sukses untuk seleksi besok, James." Dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan asrama.

Seluruh asrama langsung hening, syok. Lily _tak pernah_ memulai pembicaraan duluan dengan James, apalagi menyemangati James soal apapun. Dan kemudian terdengar sorakan heboh seluruh anak-anak. Wajah James masih syok, lalu cengiran bahagia muncul, dan dia berteriak penuh semangat bahwa dia akan lolos seleksi ini.

Remus tersenyum, ikut senang pada perkembangan hubungan Lily dan James. Saat Sirius menjemputnya, dia menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Yah, kita semua tahu Evans memang menyukai Potter, kan?" kata Sirius, mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya kalau mereka pacaran, Potter akan berhenti menggerecoki kita."

Remus hanya tertawa, merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Sirius, lalu menciumnya penuh semangat. Tangan Sirius mulai menggerayangi Remus, dan mereka masuk ke kelas terdekat untuk melanjutkan _aksi _mereka dengan lebih privat.

-SR-

Besoknya, seleksi tim sekolah-pun dimulai.

James nampak agak tegang, tapi penuh percaya diri seperti biasa. Wajah Sirius kaku, yang menunjukkan bahwa dia nervous. Remus menggenggam tangannya meyakinkan, Sirius membalas genggamannya, tersenyum kecil. Remus tertawa pelan.

"Hei, hanya orang bodoh yang tak akan memilihmu masuk ke tim," bisiknya, mengecup rahang Sirius, yang tertawa pelan.

"Yea, aku tahu. Aku hanya... berpikir bahwa kalau sampai Potter mengalahkanku..."

Remus mendesah putus asa.

Sepertinya hampir seluruh orang ingin ikut seleksi, namun setengahnya gagal, karena jelas beberapa anak bahkan belum tahu bagaimana caranya terbang.

Seleksi tahap dua adalah kecepatan, balap sapu, dan menyisakan tiga puluh orang, termasuk James dan Sirius, tentu. Kemudian seleksi berikutnya berdasarkan posisi. James adalah orang pertama yang lolos sebagai Chaser, dan langsung ditunjuk sebagai kapten, karena bahkan Remuspun tahu kalau James sangat sangat jago. Tak lama, Sirius diterima sebagai beater. Remus mendesah lega, karena saingan Sirius sangat oke: Davies dari Ravenclaw dan Torey dari Hufflepuff. Davies akhirnya lolos menjadi Beater bersama Sirius.

Sirius langsung melompat ke tribun Remus untuk mendapat ciuman selamat. Remus tertawa dan memberikannya dengan penuh semangat. Tapi, yang paling menghebohkan bukan mereka. Mata semua orang tertuju ke James, yang melayang ragu-ragu ke tribun Lily. Lily tersenyum dan mengecup pipi James malu-malu.

"Selamat, Kapten," katanya. James merona, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tagannya menempel di pipinya, menatap punggung Lily yang berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Wow," kata Remus, saat Sirius melepaskan ciumannya karena mendapati Remus sudah berhenti menciumnya untuk menatap kejadian heboh itu. "Wow, akhirnya cinta James benar-benar terbalas."

Sirius memutar bola matanya. Hasrat Remus untuk bergosip kadang membuatnya sebal, keingintahuan pacarnya itu sungguh luar biasa.

Lalu tim pun terbentuk. James sebagai kapten dan Chaser, Sirius dan Davies Beater, Sanders dari Ravenclaw dan Stones dari Hufflepuff sebagai chaser yang lain, Siam Felton dari Gryffindor sebagai seeker, dan Avery dari Slytherin sebagai Keeper.

Remus hanya berharap tak terjadi pertumpahan darah. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan baik antar asrama bukan hal yang dimiliki oleh Hogwarts...

-DH-

James adalah manusia paling keras kepala di dunia. Dia sudah menyukai Lily Evans sejak puber, dan dia tahu bahwa rasa cintanya tak akan lekang oleh apapun. Walaupun Lily menolaknya terus, tapi James optimis bahwa jodoh tak akan kemana. Lily akan jatuh ke pangkuannya suatu saat nanti, dan James selalu sabar menunggu.

Dan tadi siang Lily mengecup pipinya.

Itu adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih baik dibanding menjadi kapten tim quidditch Hogwarts. Lily oh Lily, pikir James penuh senyum, akhirnya saat kita tiba juga.

Saat masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, James melihat Remus dan Black sedang mengobrol di satu sofa. Kepala Remus bersandar ke kepala Black, dan tangan Black melingkari pinggang Remus. Jemari Remus mengelus paha Black tanpa sadar, mendengarkan entah apapun yang dikatakan Black padanya.

James memutar bola matanya menghampiri mereka. "Asrama ini tak lagi eksklusif untuk Gryffindor, rupanya," tukasnya, duduk di sofa di depan mereka. Black mendengus, dan Remus nyengir bersalah.

James mendesah. Terkadang dia iri menatap mereka. Remus dan Black memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bersama, bisa saling bermanja. Black punya hak untuk cemburu dan melarang-larang Remus, seperti yang selama ini selalu Black lakukan, mengekang Remus pada tahap yang James sendiri tak pernah berhasil lakukan pada sahabatnya itu. mereka nampak sangat bahagia, saling mencintai dan memiliki...

Hal yang selama ini sangat ingin James dapatkan bersama Lily...

Dia menatap Lily, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Lily tersenyum malu-malu, dan berpaling.

James menahan napas.

Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

James berjalan menghampiri Lily, yang senyumnya makin lebar di setiap langkah James mendekat.

"Hai, Lily," sapa James ragu.

Lily tertawa. "Hei, James," jawabnya. Ugh, dia sungguh cantik, dengan mata hijau dan kulit mulusnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan seksi, dengan tanktop putih yang ketat, membuat payudaranya tampak nyata, besar, dan mengundang. God, hal pertama yang kan James lakukan jika mereka berkencan adalah meremas payudara menggemaskan itu...

"Besok Hogmead," kata James pelan. "Kau tahu, jika kau sedang tak ada rencana, maukah... maukah kau pergi dneganku?" agak sedikit _desperate _bahkan di telinga James sendiri, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia menatap tajam Lily, menunggu.

Lily tersenyum kecil. "Hm, oke."

"Ap...apa?"

"Kubilang _oke _, James," tawa Lily. James butuh sepuluh detik mencerna kata-kata singkat itu, dan kemudian dia bersorak, meninju udara penuh semangat. Semua orang kini menatap mereka penasaran, dan James rasanya ingin meneriakan pada seluruh dunia kalau Lily Evans, si cantik memsona Lily Evans, akhirnya mau berkencan dengannya!

"Trims Lily, kau tak akan menyesal," engah James di tengah semangatnya, lalu melayang masuk ke kamarnya, diikuti tawa terhibur Lily.

Oh, James adalah manusia paling bahagia sedunia.

-SR-

Astaga,,padahal masih ada vulnerable dan daddys boy yg belom kelar,,tapi tetep aja saya pengen bgt bikin cerita ini huhu,,review pliis :*


End file.
